The University of Minnesota Bio-Medical Library is developing a minicomputer system for handling all aspects of library technical processing and retrieval, including book ordering, accounting, journal control, binding, cataloging, circulation, and retrieval for reference services. The work in progress involves demonstrating the capability of the system and to refining and improving the system so that it could be replicated in other libraries. Guidelines, operation manuals, and instructional manuals will be developed to describe the system, its design and operations.